


truth or dare?

by heibai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random... stuff, Underage Drinking, drunken first kiss?, first kiss?, loosely based on a true story LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heibai/pseuds/heibai
Summary: Sometimes, choosing ‘truth’ doesn’t mean that you’re automatically going to be protected from the wilder things in life.





	truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> drink responsibly kids ;)

They knew they shouldn’t be drinking, but when Chenle reached into his bag and pulled two bottles of wine he stole from his father’s wine cellar, two packets of microwave popcorn, and a blue-ray case of a Disney renaissance collection pack, nobody in the group could say no.

 

“Wine cellar?” Renjun asked while eyeing the bottle, the golden seal that fastened the cork piquing his interest.

 

“Don’t you think this might be a bit too… fancy for our first drink ever?” Jisung chimed in when he caught sight of the label that said  _‘Vintage’_ , an unreadable french name, and a year older than the birth year of even the oldest person in the room.

 

“Oh come on, it’s Mark’s graduation night so I just grabbed one that’s the fanciest looking,” Chenle quipped back while taking the bottle away from Renjun’s grubby hand. As he put down the bottle on Mark’s desk and went on to search up ‘How to safely de-cork a wine bottle’ on his phone, he mumbled, “besides, if we want to break the law, better do it fashionably.”

 

They knew they shouldn’t be drinking, but after Chenle managed to pop open the bottle with an extra helping hands courtesy to Donghyuk and Jaemin, the wine flowed freely and everyone got a hearty dose of it as Chenle carelessly tipped the bottle into all seven papercups that were lined on the windowsill. Through it all the owner of the room, Mark, could only watch from the side, arms and legs held back by Renjun and Jeno because if not he would’ve went on to strangle the three culprits if they ever dare to spill even one drop of wine on his cream-coloured carpet. “If,” Chenle said back in triumph, tipping over the empty bottle over his head and wagging his tongue at a livid Mark.

 

They knew they shouldn’t be drinking but one bowl of popcorn turned to two, and one bottle of red wine turned to two, and whatever movie was showing on Mark’s tv was neglected as the group of friends turned to each other for source of laughter and amusement.

 

Each of them only had two servings, three tops (and only one for Jisung because yes they were reckless but they were not THAT reckless), but those were enough to make everything swim. Vision rippling with each laughter, and laughter came easy when everything was funny.

 

They’ve spent the last five minutes laughing at this one unruly strand of Mark’s hair for no reason than  _‘why not’_  (and well, because his annoyed face looked especially funny when they’re under the numbing effect of alcohol), when someone (most probably Jaemin because  _who else_ ) picked up the first empty bottle of wine, placed it in the middle of their circle, and said,

 

“Truth or dare.”

 

There was a beat of silence when everyone tried to process the words as quick as they could while still being under the influence, before a low rumbling noise of simmering excitement broke off in the room, caused by all the boys simultaneously going  _‘ooooooooooh.’_

 

They knew they shouldn’t be drinking AND playing truth or dare because to say it kindly, it turned  _wild_. Soy sauce and vinegar were involved, an embarrassing post of someone dancing was made on instagram which they  _will_  regret ever making come the next morning, honest feelings were said between one another and Jeno had to hold Donghyuk back before the kid could leave a claw mark on Jisung’s face,

 

and confessions.

 

Of course, confessions.

 

“Mark!” Chenle shouted. Or was it Donghyuk? Maybe it was Jaemin. Whoever it was, the voice shouted and proceeded to ask, “truth or dare?”

 

Without even thinking, Mark said, “truth.” Because he knew what his friends were capable of doing with their  _‘dares’_  and he wasn’t willing to find out if his stomach is strong enough to handle whatever concoction Jisung could magically invent out of thin air.

 

“Hmmmmmmmmm,” the hum seemed to be coming from three different directions all assaulting his overly sensitive, yet seemingly stuffed to the brim with cottonballs, ears. But before he could figure out where the sound really came from, the question came and the hum was replaced with loud, chaotic hecklings.

 

“Have you lost your first kiss yet? If yes, with who?”

 

 _‘Well, that was easy,’_  he thought, and so he answered, easily, “no I still have it with me.”

 

“You're lying! What about that one time when you kissed that girl at the back of the basketball court?!” Donghyuk, seemingly already forgetting his beef with Jisung, slapped his hand on Mark's shoulder and proceeded to shake it.

 

"That was NOT a kiss and it wasn't ME who instigated it and she only HIT my cheeks, OK?!" 

 

"Aww, that's not fun," Jisung, after seemingly was knocked out to the fifth dimension after he took one too many sip of wine, slowly wound himself back to a sitting position and mumbled out his own question, all the while rubbing the fine hairs on his chin that he always so proudly call as his 'baby beard', "who do you want to lose it to then?"

 

If he was sober, Mark would've raised his arm and say  _’the rule is only one question per round!’_  But he was  _not_  sober. Don't talk to him about rules, even  _words_  were swimming inside his mind like stupid goldfish hitting the sides of their enclosures, hopelessly trying to find a way out.

 

If he was sober, Mark would probably laugh it off and say  _‘Victoria Beckham’_  or some cheeky, cheating answer like that. But he was not sober and the next thing he knew, Mark's blurry gaze zeroed in on the boy sitting opposite him, the boy who was tipping his head back in an amused laughter and whose lips were tinted a deep red by the wine they all shared. Lastly, if he was sober, Mark would never raise his fingers, straight up and with no hesitation, pointing it at Renjun’s nose before giggling out his answer, “you.”

 

“Who,  _me?_ ” Jeno, sitting beside Renjun, thought Mark's pointy index finger was meant for him and brought his hand dramatically to his chest.

 

“No, stupid. You! Renjun!”

 

“What?”

 

“Will you be my first kiss?”

 

Just like in the start of the game, there was a beat of silence where everyone stared at everyone else and tried to gauge what the other’s reaction to such shocking revelation would be. Then, as if someone blew too much air into a balloon filled with the words  _‘who the fuck cares’_ , it bursted and all hell broke loose.

 

Jisung was clapping, Chenle was screeching, Jaemin choked on his wine and weirdly, Donghyuk was the one left speechless as he watched Jeno violently pattering Renjun’s shoulder with a rain of punches.

 

If he was sober, Renjun would probably laugh it all off and call Mark out to be the most hilarious person in this world. Then he probably would run to the bathroom, lock the door, and take an ice cold shower without taking off any of his clothes because  _‘who got time for that?’_  But he was not sober so what he did was down the rest of his wine in one gulp, wipe any messy drippings with the back of his hand, and grinned his biggest shit eating grin when he saw Mark's eyes widen after he ran his tongue over his upper lip.

 

“I thought you’ll never ask.”

 

Renjun then shot up to his feet and traversed the short distance between them in one stride so long it could've been categorised as a gazelle leap, before dropping himself straight down onto Mark's lap. He could feel Mark basically shrivel up in shock and Renjun felt nothing but giddiness when he saw  _fear_  and blushes blooming on the bridge of Mark's nose as he looped his heavy arms around the slump of Mark's shoulders. Ignoring the resistance he showed, Renjun gave his elbows a little tug in order to pull Mark closer to him. Much closer still, only stopping when their heated foreheads nearly bumped against each other.

 

Five pairs of curious eyes were watching them closely. Even closer than that. _Even closer._ Maybe a little bit too close, as if they were suddenly watching a very thought provoking art exhibit. Without anyone knowing when or how, the atmosphere took a surprisingly serene turn after such chaotic bang of random noises. Only the occasional giggle, and the sound of whatever animated movie was playing on Mark’s TV set, reminded the two people locked in a miraculously stable gaze that they were not, in fact, alone in that room.

 

If he was sober, Renjun would’ve… well he would never have been  _there_. He would never have allowed himself to even get anywhere near  _this_ , not even with a 10 foot pole separating the two of them. But he was not sober and so when Jisung's whisper of a curious sounding,  _‘are you really going to do it?’_  broke the stillness of the room, Renjun lunged himself forward and planted (more like plopped) a very  _basic_  kiss on Mark's unsuspecting lips.

 

Basic, as in just lips meeting lips, no flourishes or anything more fun than that. Just the most innocent depiction of a kiss that Renjun could dig up from the shallow recesses of his alcohol laden brain.

 

But still, a kiss is a kiss. And it, alongside another din of shoutings coming from five loud mouths, was proven to be enough source of shock to bring a moment of lucidity back into Renjun’s brain.

 

“Oh god,” he mumbled as he frantically pushed himself away from the alarmingly quiet Mark, “I’m sorry! Are you sure you,-“

 

Although, Renjun didn’t get to finish his sentence because Mark's hand was already latched around his neck by the word  _are_  and he was pulled back into a kiss by the word  _you_ , and the rest was silent history.

 

History painted with lips that smelled slightly buttery from all the popcorn they’ve shoved inside their mouth, and tongue that brought up the bitter, sour taste of wine as they shyly, and sloppily, darted out of their respective homes like moray eels nipping at small fish from its cave.

 

“Oh man I think I’m going blind,” Donghyuk groaned, before he drunkenly reached out for the almost empty wine bottle because maybe, maybe, it’ll help him ignore all the sound of excitement that were blowing off all around him, and the sight of the two drunken lovebirds, smiling and grinning at each other with arms and legs messily entwined like a messed up pretzel.

 

They knew they shouldn’t be drinking. But honestly, who cares?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on my tumblr soooo oo o o o o o long ago but I love it so much that I just gotta rework it and put it here lolol.  
> Been a while since I wrote any markren skdjf, I promise there will be more coming in the future.  
> ps: when will they graduate mark, thats the question
> 
> hmu @ my twitter [@moon__soil](https://twitter.com/moon__soil) ~


End file.
